Handheld electronic devices (HEDs) are typically equipped with a battery that requires recharging at regular intervals in order for the HED to remain functional. Although advances in battery technology have provided longer time periods between recharging the batteries, recharging is still required and can be inconvenient.
Some HEDs can include built-in piezoelectric energy sources; however the integration of piezoelectric members and circuitry into an HED can increase the dimensions of the HED, which goes against the trend of miniaturization of such devices.
Other approaches to using piezoelectric energy sources with HEDs include having a piezoelectric charge module that can be removably secured to an HED while the HED is not in use. This makes for a bulky HED/piezoelectric arrangement.